


Lo(v/s)e yourself

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual!Taeyong, Asexuality, Life Crisis, Lots of sex talk, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Teacher/Student, Unrequited Crush, and dick talk, ass too, unbeta-ed as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: Life is hard. Taeyong’s dick is harder though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't crush on hot, cute and awkward teachers guys. It's unhealthy. ((aka don't be like me.))

Taeyong stares. A lot. He knows it’s creepy but he can’t help it. Especially when all he can look at is his hot teacher. He tries to look away, at the board, at his notes, anything that isn’t his breath-fucking-takingly hot teacher really, but fails miserably each time. Mister hot teacher is just too damn _hot_. Which makes Taeyong’s life hard. Life is hard. Taeyong’s dick is harder though. Which should be embarrassing. But. It’s not? He’s just really into cute slash hot teachers. That’s it. He just didn’t know it before. Or is it only Moon Taeil is into? Well, he kinda wants to be _into him_ you know, just differently. More physically. On a bed, or on his desk, or...anywhere really. Hot damn, he wants to bone his teacher so bad. The realization makes him weak in the knees. And he would have to suffer an entire semester because of it.

Taeyong has never really wanted to have sex with anyone before. Sure, he had been attracted to people—well, to their bodies—thinking stuff like ‘oh wow nice butt’, but nothing that sexual, nothing remotely _graphic_. Until Moon Taeil that is. Because his thoughts about him are very graphic. Rated R. Rated NC-17. Or worse, NC-19 really. Kinda porn-like too. And Taeyong _loathes_ porn. The situation is bad. Bad in a I-want-to-climb-my-teacher-like-a-tree kind of way, but also in an oh-fuck-i-think-i-have-a-crush way. He’s fucked. At least he wished he was. By Moon Taeil. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, anyway—which, thinking of it, reminds him of a song.

Taeyong doesn’t know what to do with this new found sexual attraction. _Unrequited_ sexual attraction. Taeyong’s life sucks. And he wishes it wasn’t only his life that was doing the sucking if you know what I mean. Which is, you have to understand, a major life crisis on his part. The most physical activity Taeyong has ever wanted to do in his _love_ life was making out with hot dudes and maybe hold their hands. _Not have sex with them_. Hell, he’s never even wanted someone to touch his dick. All his friends did though. He was leading a perfect sex-free life okay—until Moon Taeil that is. It’s a shame, really. Taeyong was starting to get comfortable in his own skin. He thought he finally knew why he never wanted to do the sexy with anyone—particularly girls thank you very much. But he was wrong. Or at least, hot teacher proved him wrong. His theory of ‘I’ll get my diploma, have a perfect job, travel the world and not worry about feelings and sex—aka the whole relationship package’ was doomed. Because of _one_ man. Only one fucking man.

“You have to take responsibility,” Taeyong blurts out one day at the end of the class, frowning.

He is angry. He’d thought about it for two hours, not listening to what hot teacher had to say since he’d had long understood that he couldn’t concentrate when Moon Taeil was in the room, and even less when Moon Taeil was _the teacher_. He just kinda sat there and stared. At Moon Taeil’s awkward way of walking, his atrocious clothes, the way he sweats a lot because he’s nervous which Taeyong shouldn’t find sexy—everyone said it was gross and he _should_ too, what the fuck is wrong with him???—his freaking beautiful smile and his white _white_ teeth that Taeyong is jealous of, his full lips, his cute chuckle when he says something funny, his intense gaze, his veiny arms that he exposes since— _of fucking course_ —he pushes his sleeves up his elbows, his hands that Taeyong wants everywhere on his body, the way his shirt rids up when he shows something on the board...Everything. Everything is distracting. Taeyong is distracted. Taeyong’s _dick_ is distracted.

The teacher looks confused, staring at Taeyong curiously. “A problem with the class, Taeyong?”

 _Fuck._ Taeyong thinks, suppressing a whimper. _He knows my name._ Taeyong wants to hear him pronounce his name again and again. Why does it sound so sexy in his mouth? Why his mouth is so sexy? And why Taeyong can’t look away from his mouth?

“Taeyong?” he repeats, worried now.

“The class.” Taeyong nods, then starts babbling, which is something he does a lot these days. It’s all Moon Taeil’s fault. “Yes. The class. That’s it. I have a problem with _the class_. It has nothing to do with the teacher, I mean, you. Obviously not. Nope. Not at all. It’s the class.” he stressed.

Taeil stares at him, before nodding slowly. “Okay,” he trails off, unsure of what to reply.

“No.” Taeyong groans. “It’s not the class. I mean, I like the class, but I can’t- I- I’ll sue you.” he says viciously, glaring at his teacher in frustration before storming out.

He deflates when he’s alone at home though, smothering his face in his pillow and crying out in frustration. He had it bad. But their confrontation went well in his opinion. It’s not like he could say the truth ‘oh you know, I can’t concentrate in class and I will fail it because you’re too distracting and I kinda want to sit on your d’...Nah. Too direct. He chose the easiest way out: saying nonsense. He hopes he can get away with it. Moon Taeil will probably let it slide. If not, Taeyong is screwed, because he really doesn’t want to explain himself. He doesn’t want to spend more time in hot teacher’s presence. Even less so if they are left alone. Taeyong can’t risk it.

Taeyong really hopes it’ll go away soon, _this thing_. Crush. _Right_. Because as nice as finding someone hot is, and having erotic dreams like everyone else and also, you know, being a _normal_ twenty-something dude, it’s also a pain in the ass. And not a good one since it’s nothing related to Moon Taeil that’s in his ass. (Or Taeyong’s d in Moon Taeil’s ass, he’s not picky.) Taeyong badly wishes the pain in the ass was coming from Moon Taeil, at least he wouldn’t feel miserable (or he would but for another reason entirely). Like he is now.

It’s awful how his heart had started skyrocketing when hot teacher had looked him in the eyes. The dude even had the audacity to _smile_ at him. Taeyong felt hot and cold at the same time. Hot because Moon Taeil was looking at him, he _knew_ he existed—and that was a pretty big deal for Taeyong, _and_ cold because Taeyong’s body reaction—read: his heart, but mostly his dick—wasn’t healthy. Talking about cold, he needed a cold shower asap.

Taking a shower didn’t help much. Taeyong just face plants on his bed, tries not to let his mind—and hands—wander, and decides that _fuck it_. He’ll just sleep and hope tomorrow won’t come. If he has to face Moon Taeil, then he will. He will man up and be honest. Probably. Or he will make excuses, because Taeyong is good at making excuses, and forget about it. About this stupid attraction, about this crush, about hot teacher, about _Moon Taeil_. Yeah. He’ll forget about it. Definitely. He doesn’t know who he’s trying to fool though, because deep down he knows he won’t be able to forget that easily. His crush won’t go away anytime soon. And he’ll probably have to suffer awkward encounters, awkward boners, awkward stutters, awkward eyes contact. The whole package. For a whole year.

But for now, Taeyong is just going to sleep. And dream. About making out, about hand holding, and definitely not about sex. With hot teacher.

(He wakes up hot and bothered, his cock hard, his heart pounding, and instantly knows he’s failed. Fucking hot teacher.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you recognized the song and another k-fandom ~thing~ ;)


End file.
